


Weathering a Thousand Year Storm

by GideonZarek



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Puppy Love, Will They, Won't they, cute boys being cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GideonZarek/pseuds/GideonZarek
Summary: A collection of semi-related Jace/Ral short one shots. In which our boys are both dumb, will they won't they goodness, taking turns being brave. Most are fairly out of character, but that's half the fun! Taking place before War of the Spark and all that jazz. Most of these are very old!
Relationships: Jace Beleren/Ral Zarek
Kudos: 10





	1. Asking out

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these will continue, some won't. I haven't written in a very very long time and this is the first time i've shared my work. I'm a big fan of will they won't they stories, so I apologize in advance if I force these two apart a lot! Will probably be out of character, but I will do my best! I hope you all find something worthwhile here!

Ral cursed under his breath as Jace turned towards him, an inquisitive look on his face.

"What did you say?" He asked, his blue eyes shining.

"I said," Ral kicked at the ground, eyes glued on his feet. "If you aren't busy tomorrow, maybe we could go to the festival? It's the first day of spring." He added lamely.

To his surprise Jace laughed gently but not in a mocking way. "Sure. I've never been to a Ravnican festival even though I've lived here so long."

Ral looked up. "The Guildpact has never been to a festival?" He raised an eyebrow questioningly. "I've seen you at festivals before!"

Jace's face flushed with color. "That is, I've been seen at festivals, but that was just illusions. I'm usually too busy with paper work to actually attend."

Ral felt woozy for a moment. He smelled what he thought was ozone, and felt like he was being ionized. He resisted the urge to throw up briefly and fought back the words in his mouth, settling on his usual smirk. "How very professional of you, Guildpact."

Jace scowled. "Oh please, Lavinia would have my head if I skipped work for fun days like festivals, but I can't not accept an invitation to a guild function." 

This seemed to easy and made Ral's skin crawl. He couldn’t believe for a moment that he could be this lucky. He bit it back again. "Well, you'd probably really enjoy one of their festivals. It's very low key." He added on, unsure how to feel yet.

Jace walked closer to him. "Sure, I think that would be very fun. Pick me up at 5 tomorrow?"

Ral almost visibly choked. He managed to hold it together. "Sure, 5 it is. Be ready when I get here." He held a hand out stiffly, trying to stay calm.

Jace smiled, his whole body relaxing in an unusual way. "I'll be waiting." He grasped the outstretched hand, giving it a firm shake.

Ral gave a cough once the other released his hand. Turning quickly, he headed back towards his lab, wanting to put as much space as possible between him and Jace for fear of saying something stupid.

Jace kept his smile as Ral disappeared around the end of the block, he kept it as he headed back inside, he lost it once he was inside his office. His hands went to his head as he let out a panicked moan. "What was that?" 

He flung himself to the bed, still reeling from the experience. Had Ral Zarek just asked him on a date? Had he just agreed to a date with Ral Zarek? What if this wasn't a date to him? How was he supposed to know?

He knew realistically that he could just check in Ral's head, but that felt wrong. He didn't want to intrude on his personal thoughts. He shook his head, he couldn't do that to him, he would rather embarrass himself than ruin that trust.

He groaned. He guessed that meant he need to prepare for the Selnesyan festival tomorrow night. It was a festival to bring in the season of spring, surely it wouldn't be so bad and maybe Ral would be the one to make his intentions clear before the end of the night. Jace felt sick just imagining Ral saying the words 'Just friends.'

He fell asleep shortly after in a panicked nightmare filled dream.

~~~~~~~~~~

Jace felt fine throughout the day until 4:30 then the pacing started. He had opted for a more relaxed version of his usual outfit, still blue but without the signature cloak. Ral would be here soon. He still couldn’t believe he had said yes so easily but worse he couldn’t belive that he hoped Ral saw this as a date. He was too afraid to consider his reaction if he didn't. A knock at the front door scared him.

He opened the door to reveal Ral Zarek, Izzet Guildmage in all his usual glory. The smirk forming on his perfect lips when he saw Jace.

"Guildpact, you're ready early. I'm surprised." He practically purred and Jace thought his knees might give out under him.

"I always try to stay punctual, Ral." He replied, hoping his voice was a steady as he thought it was.

Ral moved aside, letting Jace step out on the porch with him. "I thought you would leave me waiting." He gave a deep laugh and Jace again almost swooned. How could one man have this affect on him? 

He gave a small cough, steadying himself on the railing to the stairs. Ral smirked again, moving past him. "Well, let's not be late." He led the mind mage away from his stoop and towards the block the festival would take up.

~~~~~~~~~~

Jace was mistaken and he admitted it. This wasn't just some small time festival, it was packed full of people! People of all races and guilds mingled into the crowd around them, looking at the shops and street vendors, the street performers drawing attention as well. Most of Ravnica only ever saw these types of celebrations from the Rakdos and this was much safer than those.

Ral stood beside him, directing him to the different sections of the grounds. "The food will be that direction if you're hungry, otherwise shops will be this way." He pointed to the right.

Jace was too nervous to eat, his stomach tied in knots further every time Ral brushed against him accidentally. "Shopping sounds fun." He looked up with a smile.

Ral rolled his eyes. "Suit yourself. This way then." He didn't fight despite the eye roll and lead Jace towards a more crowded street.

He hadn't made any moves toward Jace that seemed romantic and it had Jace believing he was wrong. This would normally hurt more but Jace really was enjoying the joyful hum of the festival around him and he enjoyed Ral's company.

"So what made you want to come to the festival tonight?' He asked after a few vendors.

Ral's head shot up from the ornaments he was looking at. "Me? Oh, my parents are farmers. The first day of spring is a big deal to them." He shrugged like it meant nothing to him.

"Farmers? Really?" Ral was still such a mystery to him, so much he didn't know about the other man.

"Yeah. Out in district 2." Ral looked towards him before adding. "That's a few districts from here, Guildpact." 

Jace scowled again. "I know where district 2 in. And you can call me Jace." He added after a moment.

Ral gave a deep laugh. "Of course Beleren. I'll remember that." He winked moving on to the next shop. Jace followed sighing deeply.

They shopped for a few moments in quiet. Jace was too nervous to say more. He had questions, but he wasn't sure where to even begin, especially since he couldn't begin to think of how to ask Ral Zarek if he thought this was a date. He shook his head to clear the thoughts.

Ral pointed out a carved wooden wand, explaining to Jace why the wand wasn't truly stable and how it was easy to fix by running a small amount of molten lead over it. Jace barely followed what he said but listened to the rumble of his quiet voice as they kept their tones low.

"Jace?" A quiet voice cut through his thoughts. 

"What?" He looked up from the wand in unison with Ral, looking around to find a familiar face behind the table. "Emmara! What are you doing here?"

Emmara smiled, truly happy to see him. "It's the Spring Equinox, it's a Selsyenian holiday. I'm helping a friend run his booth here." She waved a hand over the table.

Ral moved his hand away from the table quickly as if it burned. It was Jace's turn to roll his eyes. He chatted with Emmara for a few moments, catching up before another customer needed her help. 

"Let's catch up soon, Jace. Have fun on your date." She waved as she bounded off to the other end of the table.

Jace flushed from neck to ear and turned to see Ral coughing, red covering his cheeks too. "She's joking." He said quietly, knowing he needed to break the awkward silence but unsure how. 

Ral's face darkened and for a moment Jace thought he looked disappointed but his voice betrayed none of that when he spoke, his voice cold and harsh. "Of course she is. It's obvious this isn't a date, right? We're just friends." 

Jace nodded, happy that Ral turned away after that. He felt a horrible shattering feeling start in the middle of his chest and spread outwards. His eyes stung and seeing the ground was difficult. He knew that was going to be the answer but it didn't make it hurt any less. He shouldn't have dared to hope for more. Ral saw him as the Guildpact first and the most he could ever hope for was to be his friend. He hadn't realized Ral had moved on through the tents as he stood frozen, the crowds moving around him.

He felt himself bumped and heard a hurried apology as a man moved past him, it shook him back to the present. He looked around, Ral was nowhere in sight now. The street was heavily congested and he could barely move through it. He found he had little strength to do so as the crushing feeling continued. 

After twenty minutes of wandering the crowd looking for the Izzet Guildmage, Jace felt too weak to continue and the thought occurred to him that maybe Ral wasn't looking for him either. Perhaps Ral didn’t think anything of where Jace had gone and just assumed they would meet up later or in the next couple days. Jace shook his head, but the horrible feelings stayed.

He turned and moved against the crowd, heading back towards his home, towards the chamber of the Guildpact, anywhere but here. He needed a break, he needed to think, he needed to forget.


	2. Eye of the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continues a short time after Chapter 1, focusing on Ral and his feelings on being ditched by Jace. This one rambles a bit. Warning, some mature language here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the things described here about the Nivix, especially the Lightning Rod, come from the Ravnican D&D campaign I'm in, so thanks to my DM!

It had been three weeks since Ral had been to the chamber of the Guildpact and even now as he walked past it on his way to Plaza Avenue he huffed a deep sigh and adverted his gaze. He shoved his hands deeper in his pockets and kicked at a rock on the ground. He grumbled something unintelligent under his breath and continued on his way.

He arrived at the Nivix soon after, heading into his lab and shutting the door behind him. He made his way to his cluttered desk, falling in to the chair there and letting his head rest on the table. "Fuck." Slipped from under his breath as his hand formed a fist on the desk. He turned his head to look towards the window, his cheek cooling from the desk pressed to it. 

The night sky before him was clear and cool but as he watched storm clouds gathered, a light drizzle of rain began and a deep rumble grew in his chest. The chamber was in sight.

He sighed again sitting up, he pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose and screwed his eyes shut. His head hurt, this was almost as bad the nightmares from before. He had returned to the Nivix so late to work on his latest project, but for once he couldn't find the energy to begin. He was tired and wanted to sleep but he knew even if he went home, laid in bed, he wouldn't be able to sleep. Lately the only sleep he got was when he passed out at the desk.

He groaned and stood up, stretching his back as he moved. He stripped off part of his gear, laying it on the table. The large canister on his hip, the glass cylinder on his back, and the breathing apparatus on his chest. He kept only his gauntlet on as he moved away from the desk and towards the window. 

The glass of the window felt cool under his forehead as he pressed them together, his breath frosting over the glass in front of him, the chamber in perfect sight now. Jace… Where were you? His eyes fell shut again, invading thoughts catching in his throat. He tried not to think about the mind mage. Sure, the first week he couldn't help it, but by the start of week two he didn't let his mind say the name. Tonight was different though, tonight he was weak. 

He was a man of science and always had been, maybe that’s what it was. Yeah, that must be it. He had a mystery presented in front of him, it was only natural that he wanted to make sense of it and find the answer. It had nothing to do with that answer being exactly why Jace had broke contact.

He swore under his breath again. He should have seen it from the beginning. He was dangerous at best anyway, and that was ignoring the fact that this was the Guildpact he was talking about. Why would the Guildpact of Ravnica be interested in a guildmage like him?

He shook his head, catching his fist before it could strike the glass. He just had this window replaced this quarter, he couldn’t do it again. Instead that fist moved to run his fingers hastily through his brown locks, small sparks moving with them. He was nervous or frustrated, maybe both. The hair on the back of his neck stood up as if in agreement. 

He was a fool. He knew from the beginning that he shouldn’t get attached to Jace. He never had issues with attachment before, but things seemed easier with the Guildpact. Beleren was relaxing and he hated admitting that. Ral hardly ever relaxed, but it was easy around the mind mage. He thought if nothing else they made fast friends, or at least that's what he believed. But friends don't just bail on each other, least of all during a Selysean festival.

Ral huffed again, pulling himself off the window moodily. He was bored, he didn’t like this train of thought. Maybe it wouldn’t frustrate him so much if he knew Jace was off plane, just busy with his gatewatch and what not. But, no. Project Lightning bug was still useable and he knew for a fact Jace hadn't left Ravnica in those 3 weeks, his last ping over a month ago, and Ral remembered exactly when that was and why. He shook his head. Was it wrong to still keep tabs on Jace? Maybe Jace had made the right choice, he was too paranoid for most people.

He mulled this over for a moment, his mind moving quickly though. The perfect storm. He scoffed, even as he backed up his eyes stayed drawn to the chamber before him, the globe just barely visible over the other buildings. The light filled his eyes first, then the thunder hit his soul, the sound in his throat was lost in the rumble. Too fast, the static in the room rose again and he saw the reflection of his eyes in the glass, white and hot. The lightning struck again, this time finding purchase and landing on the spire of the chamber. 

"Fuck!" He shook his head, breaking his control of the storm. The thunder never came, he closed the distance to glass. Was the storm real? The smoke rising from the chamber globe told him the story he needed to know, his stomach lurched. "How much of a fuck up do you have to be, Zarek?" He scolded himself. His head fell into his hands as he let out a small dissatisfied moan. Well, if Jace thought he wasn't thinking about him before now he had ruined that illusion. He took a solid breath, pushing the air out loudly. The rain pattered on the glass pane but no more light came from it, it was gentle now.

A familiar tugging came to his thoughts and his eyes snapped open and he pulled his head up. It was gone. Had he imagined that? It didn't matter either way, he had to leave. Now. Panic filled his blue eyes as he looked towards the door. Nivix was practically a labyrinth but it all led to one door at the bottom. He bit his lip hard, turning back to the window. He was at it, the pane opened and the night wind flew to his face. He breathed deep, steadying his nerves. He stepped out on to the large ledge his window met with. Right or left? Right. He turned, taking the step and finding his purchase, he ran.

Ten minutes, maybe more passed as Ral reached the catwalk of the lightning rod. It had been years since he needed to come here, but the familiar tread under his feet helped calm his nerves. He felt the thunder in his chest more than heard it, he cursed, he had forgotten his dampener. The rain fell harder as if proving his point. Good thing Nivix was quiet tonight. He walked towards the station platform that jutted out from the building, suspended so very high over the city below. He always liked feeling on top of the world.

He sat once he reached the platform, collapsing in a huff at the base of the podium that used to be his so long ago. He used to stand here and conduct the storms for research, but that was years ago, before he had become head researcher and drawn Niv-Mizzet's eye. He spared the airie a quick glance, towering still so many stories above him. He wondered briefly if the dragon was there tonight and if he could see him. He realized quickly he didn't care. Lightning struck in the distance, small sparks crawling up his arm.

Stupid Guildpact, this was all his fault. How hard is it to tell someone you don't want to talk to them? Ral was an understanding guy, okay, well maybe not, but he would have understood if he needed time or space or just for Ral to go away. But just cutting contact without a word, that was a little harsh right? And especially just ducking out of the festival like that. He didn't even have to go to the festival if he didn't want to! Thunder again, filling his ears. He closed his eyes, letting his head fall back until it hit the front of the podium with a soft thud.

He was glad for his younger years when he scaled Nivix just to prove it could be done. He felt the air drafts from below pull on his sashes. It was a long way down. Nivix was one of the tallest structures in Ravnica and now he sat perched at the top, or as close to the top as he could be without stepping on Niv-Mizzet's toes. He breathed deep, trying to control the power he was exerting on the storm around him. That's what got him into this mess in the first place. He focused on his breathing exercises, feeling the rain around him lessen and the thunder stop. He noticed the intrusion in his mind too late.

"Ral?"

His eyes shot open as lightning struck, so very close this time. His head righted as he looked for the voice. It wasn't hard to find it. The mind mage stood out in the night sky, across the catwalk. He stood in place, not moving towards him. Ral squared his shoulders, bracing himself on the treads below him and pushed up, finding his feet under him.

He swayed in a confident way, his trademark smirk on his lips even if he didn't feel it. "Ah, Guildpact. Welcome to the lightning rod." He made a sweeping motion with his arms. "It is awfully late, are you sure you shouldn't be tucked in your reports? I can't imagine your arrester would be happy to know you're out here on such a bad night." He motioned again as the air picked up around them, a deep thunder punctuating his words.

Jace grabbed his right arm uneasily and it made Ral realize his shoulders were leaping with large sparks. He took a deep breath to steady himself and calm the static.

"A bolt of lightning struck the Chamber of the Guildpact tonight." He deadpanned, taking a few cautious steps towards Ral.

Ral shrugged and gave a deep laugh. "I'll be sure to keep it under control. I don't know how I missed that." He gave a dismissive hand wave. "If that's all though, I'm sure you're capable of showing yourself back out the way you came." He raised his eyebrows in a threat.

Jace sighed, pulling his cloak closer around him. "The electricity is out." He seemed to be reaching for something but Ral was giving no ground this time.

"Then I'll send word to the boiler works tomorrow, I'm sure they'll send a goblin right out." He shrugged again. "We can't let the Guildpact be without lights. I'm sure you'll be top of the list." He sneered. He wasn't sure why he was being so cold, but there was something safe about it. It helped him choke down all the things he wished he could tell Jace, all the questions he had.

Jace's face went red at that, though it was hard to see in the low light. The thunder and lightning seemed to have moved further from them now. "Ral you know-"

"I'm sorry Guildpact, I'm currently very busy and don't have time for chit chat. Perhaps we can set up an appointment sometime, but I'm a very busy Guildmage." Ral interrupted, holding his hand up to stop Jace.

"You're busy? This late at night, standing in a department that isn't yours?" Jace questioned cocking his head to one side.

"Very." Ral said indignantly. He felt a familiar probing before he added. "And stay the fuck out of my head."

Jace held his hands up, eyes wide as Ral bristled with static. "Sorry, habit."

"Well, cut it out. Or I'll knock you off." He motioned with one hand to the edge of the cat walk.

Jace's eyes followed his motion and he visibly gulped. He believed Ral's bluff. Good.

Ral nodded. "Well, if that's all, I have very important business to get to. If you please." He closed the gap between them and waiting. Jace nodded and stepped to the side, letting Ral pass. He did with a flurry of static.

"I'm sorry." Came the small reply as he passed. He bristled, the static leaping around his shoulders. He bit back the first reply that came to his head. Sticking with a cocky reply. 

"Well, you should be." He huffed, opening the door behind Jace and walking briskly through it. He let it close behind him. He hit the stairs, taking them two and three at a time, heading down.

"Ral! Please wait!" Came the frantic call from behind him.

"Can't Beleren, so many things to do, very busy remember?" He called back, hurrying as he went.

"Ral, I really am sorry. I don't know what happened. I can't re-"

"I don't need an explanation, especially not three weeks after the fact." He was getting angry, he could hear the pops of static around him. He needed to reach his lab and get his dampener before something bad happened in this conductive stairwell.

He could still hear Jace behind him, this wouldn't work. He turned, watching him round the corner. "I really don't want to talk about it, Guildpact. Just let me go to my lab and I'll see you at the next guild meeting. We can just go back, I'll be the Izzet Delegate and you'll stay Guildpact. That’s all we ever have to be." He didn't add the apology for ever asking for more. His eyes hurt now.

"That's not what I want." Jace muttered quietly, avoiding Ral's eyes. He shuffled his feet and Ral couldn't bear the sight. He turned back around, heading down more stairs.

"Really? That seemed like what you were trying to tell me when you just vanished." He shook his head to clear his misty eyes. He didn't need to be doing this. "Beleren. I'm bored of this. Just go home, go to the chamber, go anywhere. Just leave me alone and stop plaguing me." He shot back, keeping on his way. He didn't hear Jace's steps behind him anymore. He didn't look back.

He made it to his lab without any interruptions from the Guildpact and Nivix was dead at this time of night. He closed the door loudly behind him, pushing his back to the door, he sank to the ground and held his head in his hands, breathing deeply.

He could hear the rain grow fainter as he relaxed, the storm gently leaving the city behind. He breathed for moments, forgetting Jace and everything else that usually ruled his mind. Once his breathing had steady he stood and crossed to the table, pulling his dampener from it and strapping it his hip. He grabbed the large glass canister as well, slinging it over one shoulder and affixing the mizzium mask to set on his chest should it be needed. He was practiced at it, he did this daily, it was as easy as putting on a shirt. He went to the open window, sticking his head out into the clear sky for a moment, he breathed in the scent of Ravnica before closing the window and barring it. He crossed to the heavy iron door, opening it and hitting the light switch to darken the lab. Closing the door, he turned the large key and pocketed it. He left the Nivix, heading for his lonely home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you it rambles a bit. If only these poor boys would just talk to each other, sigh. But then I'd have nothing left to write. Hope you all liked it!


	3. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ral and Jace find themselves at a Rakdos party, drinking leads to talking and Jace is an idiot. Continues a few weeks after Eye of the Storm

"Why are you so damn nervous still? Lighten up, this can't be your first time at a Rakdos club." Ral laughed, elbowing Jace lightly where he sat beside him.

Jace's face flushed. "I've been to Rakdos shows before! And I'm not nervous." He shot, sending Ral a glare. He was relieved when Ral laughed again, a deep wonderful noise.

"Maybe you went to a tamer one." He shrugged, smirking at Jace. They had been joking with each other all night, it was nice. His face turned serious then and his voice dropped low. "You didn't have to come, but you said yes, why?" 

Jace froze. He wasn't sure he had ever heard Ral sound so broken. "Why wouldn't I say yes? I like spending time with you." He didn't miss the slight color that came to Ral's cheeks as he coughed. 

He cleared his throat. "Well, after last time. Look, we don't have to talk about it, let's just enjoy the show." He nodded towards the stage where the diva was singing a duet with some large demon creature, causing the crowd to laugh.

Jace stared at Ral's face, watching his quiet eyes not really absorbing the show before him. He felt embarrassed. Ral kept mentioning last time, but he couldn't seem to remember. He had a horrible headache when he thought too much about it. He remembered seeing Ral at a guild meeting, the Izzet Delegate arguing with Tijac about the right to test experiments in the middle of the street. The next he remembered going to see Ral at the Nivix after lightning struck his chamber. Ral had been very angry then and hadn't wanted to talk to him. It had been 2 more weeks since then and Ral had just recently been willing to talk to him again. But he seemed to missing three weeks between those encounters with Ral. Something must have happened, he knew what Mind Sculpting felt like, he knew he did it, he didn't know why.

"Ral?" He asked quietly. Ral's eyes turned back to him with a serious smile on his face, he was trying to look happy and it almost worked. "What happened last time?"

Ral's eyes widened before he composed himself, he looked around, his eyes flickering to anything else. "I said we didn't have to talk about it." 

Jace moved forwards against the table, putting a hand on Ral's arm. "I don't remember." He whispered.

Ral laughed, his usual smirk taking over his face. "You don't remember me saying that not even an act ago?" He didn't move to take his arm away, letting Jace's smaller hand rest there.

"No, Ral." He shook his head, his grip tightening slightly. "I don't remember what happened last time as you keep saying."

It was Ral's turn to look skeptical. "You don't remember the last time we went out, you don't remember the Selyesnian festival?" He asked, his voice just as bewildered as his eyes locking with Jace's. "Damn it, Jace! Did you erase your memories?"

Jace's face flushed. "I- I don't know why. But…" He trailed off, his eyes looking away from Ral's questioning blues. "I did, I think. I must have and I don't know why. What happened the last time? What festival? Why did we go?" He looked back, his eyes pleading. He knew he probably didn't want to remember, but he wanted to hear it from Ral.

Ral shook his head, unsure how to answer. "Jace…" His hand tightened into a fist on the table in front of them. "I invited you to the festival, you for some reason agreed. I thought you wanted to go, but then you acted like it wasn't anything serious and then your elf friend asked if it was a date and you were so fast to say no and I just…" His hand shook on the table and his eyes glistened in the low light. "You didn't have to say yes if you didn't want to. I don't know why you did."

Jace's grip on his arm tightened. "I'm sorry Ral. I don't know why I did either." He felt Ral stiffen under his touch and he quickly added. "I don't know if it's the alcohol talking but I feel brave enough to say that I would like to go on another date with you to try again." He looked towards their empty glasses on the table.

He felt the arm under his hand shake and he worried he had upset Ral until he heard the deep laughter coming from him. He looked over with a questioning glance. The other patrons around them had begun to file out, the stage now empty, the play over.

"Jace, you're a complete idiot. Another date? What do you think this night is?" He managed between laughs.

Jace flushed again. "This was a date?" He stood out of his chair at once, panic setting in. Had he done enough? Was the date over? Had Ral enjoyed it too? "I didn't know, I would have-"

Ral continued to laugh as he stood as well. His arm wrapping around Jace's waist pulling him close to him, pressing them together. "Guildpact. You are a fool. Of course this was a date." His other hand went to Jace's head, pulling him closer until their foreheads touched. "But if you'd like another, who am I to deny you?" He purred, pressing his lips to Jace's in a quick kiss.

Jace's head spun as the feeling of Ral's lips on his came and went faster than he was prepared to process. He nodded when it was done, his eyelids hanging low making it hard to see. "Yeah, another." He agreed, leaning in for another kiss that Ral gladly granted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talking makes everything better! Hope you guys enjoyed, hopefully I don't rip them away from each other too soon! Thanks for reading!


	4. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short one, Follows very quickly after First Date, also in which it's Ral turn to be an idiot

Ral's eyes opened, incredibly bright sunlight filtering through his window. His hand moved to cover his eyes, his head pounded. He groaned rolling over until his knees hit the cold wall. Why did his head hurt this bad? He steadied his breathing, feeling a wave of nausea wash over him. He counted to 10 before he pushed himself up in the bed. The room spun around him as he opened his eyes. He groaned again, his hands going to his head. "Krokt, my head hurts."

He heard movement from the other room, was that from his office? He took a deep breath before pushing himself to the edge of the bed and standing up. He heard some more shuffling in his office. Had a Goblin come for papers? They should have knocked or something. His anger started to boil and he felt the static thicken around him, he didn't have his dampener to keep it under control. Bad for the Goblin or other intruder, bad for him too as he realized he was dressed for bed, wearing nothing but a thin pair of shorts. 

He stumbled towards the hallway leading towards his office. He felt the red mana pool in his right hand, his fist clenching as sparks rolled around it. He tried to walk quietly but he still felt woozy and his head hurt badly now. What had happened last night?

He rounded the corner into the office and froze at the sight. If his head hadn't hurt so badly he would have recognized the smell of coffee filling the apartment. It cleared his head a bit to smell it stronger now but it still didn't stop his shock at the sight before him. Standing at his small coffee pot in the office was the Guildpact in his usual cloak, the hood pulled down and his brown hair ruffled. He had a steaming mug in one hand and was waiting for another to finish.

"Jace?" He asked, groggily, the sparks around him dissipating as his entire body relaxed.

The mind mage jumped at his voice. "Oh Ral! You scared me, I didn't hear you wake up." Jace smiled turning towards him. The coffee pot beeped and he grabbed the other mug, moving towards Ral. He pressed the new mug into his hand. "How's your head feel?"

Ral took the mug happily, taking a large drink of it immediately. It warmed him and it helped his mind clear some. "Awful, real bad." He groaned again for dramatic effect. His vision cleared and there were no longer two Jace's in front of him, but the one Jace was missing a lot of clothes he realized. His eyes widened, taking in the view as his eyes wandered. Jace was wearing his signature cloak but the only other clothing he was wearing was a pair of Ral's shorts.

Jace noticed Ral's gaze and blushed deeply, the hand not holding the coffee clutching the hem of his cloak nervously.

Ral shook his head breaking his stare, trying to focus on Jace's face. "Sorry, I'm not sure I remember… what happened, or why you're here?" Ral knew he sounded stupid but he remembered asking Jace to the Rakdos show, but everything else was fuzzy.

Jace flushed deeper. " We… had a lot to drink. At the Rakdos show and then after." He laughed and took a sip of his coffee. "After it was over we went to a bar, your idea. Then we just kinda stumbled back here."

Ral could feel heat in his cheeks now. "I suggested that? Heh, sounds like me. I guess I over did it." He laughed to help break his own tension.

"You did." Jace laughed again. "You also agreed to take me on another date." 

Ral almost choked on his coffee. "I did? So.. That was a date?"

Jace cocked his head to the side. "You're the one who told me it was date. And besides, after what happened last night, I definitely think it counts as a date" Jace's voice fell to barely above a whisper.

Ral felt more heat. "Wha-what happened last night?"

Jace blushed again. "We kissed. Twice."

He felt like there was more that Jace wasn't saying, but he wasn't sure he wanted to press the subject yet. He tried to force down his nerves and be Ral Zarek. He laughed. "That does sound like me." He shrugged. "I am sad I don't remember our first kiss. Maybe you can give me a replay? And a recap of last night." He smirked and watched Jace squirm as his eyes roamed the near nude Guildpact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed! I have more stories in the work and will be back to post more of them as chapters, so please check back in! Thanks again!


	5. Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ral covers for Jace during an anxious time for Jace. Guest apperance by Lavinia!

Lavinia paced behind the stage, clip board in hand as she rattled off information. "Then once the clapping has started you'll step out and make sure you wave big." She pointedly added to Jace.

He waved her off. "Yeah, yeah. And what if they don't clap?"

She sighed. Jace wasn't normally this combative. She sent a glare towards the oddly quiet Izzet Delegate that stood near by. She assumed his presence was what made Jace so brave today. They had been spending more time together lately and Lavinia was not one to judge and even less of one to deny Jace his fun, but today he was being especially difficult.

"They will clap. The people love you, Guildpact." She added and continued explaining what to do next. "You wave as you walk to the podium, once there it should be quiet, then you recite the oath of the Paruns. You do remember the oath?"

Jace sighed, leaning against the pillar closest to him, arms crossed over his chest. "Of course I remember, I'm a mind mage after all." He tapped a finger to his forehead making a blank open mouthed face to emphasize his point.

Ral coughed from beside him. "Cut her some slack, Jace. She's trying to be helpful." He scolded.

Lavinia raised an eyebrow. Now that was odd. "Thank you, Zarek." She nodded to him which he returned. What was wrong with everyone today? "You recite the oath, the crowd will cheer again, and yes they will cheer. Then you commence the festival, wave again and make your way off stage. Do you follow?"

Jace yawned and looked at his fingernails. "Yeah, yeah. I know what to do Officer. Just let me do it." He shot her a challenging look before Ral elbowed him hard.

"Stop being such a jerk, you're the Guildpact, show some respect at your festival." Zarek shot at him, glaring.

Jace sighed. "Fine." He stood up straight off the pillar and gave a small bow. "Sorry, Lavinia. You're a good deputy. I know my role and I promise I'll do it well." He looked towards Ral who nodded content. "I also think you deserve a raise and I think you should start on that paper work right away." Another elbow from Zarek.

Lavinia sighed. "Just don't mess this up. You're on in 10." She walked briskly away to prepare the rest of the show. She could hear Jace start laughing as she left the room.

"You should have seen your face!" Jace cried, doubled over laughing. Ral shot him a glare.

The 10 minutes passed quickly and Jace found himself standing next to Lavinia, getting ready to go on stage. Ral stood on his other side, hand in his squeezing. 

"You're going to do great." He whispered and Jace rolled his eyes.

"Of course I am, I'm the amazing Guildpact! The people love me!" Ral groaned making Jace smirk. "Just watch me and root me on. I'll be back soon!"

Lavinia waved him out and he stepped forward through the curtain and onto a large stage. As soon as his feet hit the stage a loud cheer went through the crowd as the clapping started. That was surprising. They really did love the Guildpact he suspected. He put on a smile and waved as he made him way towards the podium.

As he took his place at the stand the applauding ended and the plaza fell silent. He took a deep breath before starting the oath.

"And with that, please enjoy the festival of the Guildpact!" The crowd went wild again, the cheers defeaning as music began playing and confetti fell from above the plaza. Jace waved again, walking off the stage.

"You did great!" Ral exclaimed hugging him once he was off stage.

"I told you I would!" Jace laughed. "I'm the almighty Guildpact."

Ral gave him a gentle punch. "Oh stop it. I don't sound like that." He whispered.

Jace smirked, leaning down to take a quick kiss. "You totally do."

They both heard a throat clear from behind them. They turned to see Lavinia waiting. "So that explains why you've both been acting odd today."

Ral flushed deeply. "I can explain!"

Lavinia waved them off. "No need. Just don't do it again. Good work out there, Zarek."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a simple drabble I found and decided to throw up here. Hope you enjoy, thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking it out with me! I'm awful at proof reading so I hope there weren't too many mistakes. If you liked it, let me know. If you have ideas or want to see something, let me know, I can try! I will try to add to this as ideas come and go! Thanks again!


End file.
